The makers of mobile communication devices continue to add power-consuming applications to their devices. For example, cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, digital music players, FM radios with stereo audio, and organizers.
Cellular telephones may be PC compatible (e.g., wirelessly via Bluetooth or WiFi, using a wired connection such as USB, etc.) so that files generated or captured on the mobile communication device may be downloaded to a PC. Likewise, data from a PC or other source may be uploaded to the mobile communication device. Moreover, a user may download music and movies to their mobile communication device. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management as well as entertainment consoles.
Mobile commerce (M-commerce) is yet another functionality being incorporated into the operations of mobile communication devices. Mobile commerce refers to transactions using a wireless device and data connection that result in the transfer of value in exchange for information, services, or goods. Mobile commerce, facilitated generally by mobile phones, can include services such as banking, payment, and ticketing. Accordingly, mobile communication devices may replace traditional wallets and credit cards. The emerging technology behind m-commerce may transform the mobile communication device into an electronic wallet. As more and more applications are added to mobile communication devices, power conservation techniques are becoming more important.